


Be My Baby

by moxie



Series: Female Courier: Moxie [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Child Abandonment, Family, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxie/pseuds/moxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place between Fallout 2 and New Vegas in the year 2256, my version of the Courier's beginning. References to Fallout 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic take place in November of 2256, 25 years before the events of FNV. It’s set in New Reno and mentions events and characters from Fallout 2.

Mornings in New Reno was Kane’s favorite time of the day. The hung-over bums, tourists, citizens, and NCR soldiers sprawled around various parts of the city, some arm in arm, the revelry of the previous night bringing these different people to the same level. That’s how he saw it anyway, doubtless when they all awoke and shook off their headaches and washed up (the soldiers at least) they wouldn’t feel the same anymore, and be back to their bickering. 

The clinic was surprisingly empty as Kane sauntered in, Doc Savage was hunched over his computer, looking a little more worn and sleep deprived than usual. The man looked up from the screen and smiled.

“Mornin’ Kane.” Savage stood and shook hands with the casino worker. “Here to pick up Mr. Wright’s medicine?”

“That’s usually the reason you see my mug in here every Monday, isn’t it?” Picking up Mr. Wright’s medicine every week for the past five years had allowed an odd friendship to form between Kane and Doctor Savage. They didn’t see each other much outside of the weekly pick up, but in a city like New Reno a little distance sometimes helped friendships rather than hinder them.

“How’s Cleo?” 

“Fine, fine, she sends her regards.” Kane smirked at the way they easily fell into their weekly pleasantries. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels as he waited for Savage to get the meds. “We just moved into the apartments across from the casino, still not the best place but it’s better than that cramped hotel room.”

“Really? Good to hear, about time you two got your own place.” Savage finished packing the medical supplies and handed them over to Kane. The casino worker nodded at his friend but paused at the dark circles under the doctor’s eyes. Savage was only five years older than Kane, but looked more like ten, and while there were usually lingering shadows under his eyes he looked more tired than usual.

“Hey Doc…you feeling alright? You look pretty worn out.” 

“Oh…well-” 

A wail from the next room interrupted him.

“Damn, was hoping she’d be out for a while yet.” Savage hurried into the other room while Kane set the medicine down and followed, curious as to why the doctor had a baby in his office.

“So…uh, when did you become a proud father?” He smirked as the doctor picked up an infant from a makeshift crib, cradling it awkwardly in his arms as he fetched a bottle. 

“Very funny Kane.” Savage growled. “Some tribal girl came in a few days ago and wouldn’t leave until I helped her deliver the baby, then up and split in the middle of the night.” He warmed the milk up some over the stove before feeding the whimpering newborn.

Kane studied the little bundle in his friend’s arms and felt the corners of his mouth lift when the baby girl locked eyes with him. She was a good size for a newborn, a healthy pink with just the slightest fuzz topping her round head. 

“May I?” The casino worker stepped forward and took the baby from Savage’s arms. Kane was surprised at how light she was and how small the baby looked in his muscular arms. The child squirmed a little but instantly looked up at Kane’s face when he grunted in surprise.

“What are you going to do with her?” Shifting the baby a little Kane took the bottle from Savage and placed the bottle in the girl’s mouth, watching curiously as she drank the mixture hungrily. 

“I’ll probably end up taking her to the orphanage.” Sighed the doctor, his face falling at the thought. 

“Aw Doc…” Kane frowned at his friend. “That’s no place for her.” 

“I can’t keep her Kane.” Savage gestured around his office and Kane had to admit the man had a point, the place was relatively clean, but medical supplies and surgical instruments were strewn about. Not to mention the amount of people that came through the Doc’s door each day, sick in either body or mind. Kane’s frown deepened as he looked down at the child in his arms, she had finished her bottle and was looking up at him with deep brown eyes.

The casino worker set down the bottle and lifted the girl eye level, smiling when the infant giggled and grabbed at his nose.

“She’s got spunk, I’ll give her that.” Kane chuckled as the girl banged playfully at his face while continuing to squeal with joy.

“Spunk?” Savage raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know, spunk…gumption…uh…moxie.” The casino worker thought a moment at that last word. Kane sighed heavily as he set the child back down in her makeshift crib. Looking into her eyes he felt an odd pain in his chest and a headache forming between his eyes. 

“Cleo’s gonna kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transfer of my stuff from FF.net so please don't accuse me of stealing.


End file.
